Cafeína
by Persephone Spenser
Summary: Acho que era o efeito da cafeína, ou nesse caso a falta dela. ::30Cookies::


DGM não me pertence e do jeito que está eu nem quero mesmo.

* * *

**Cafeína**

**-**

Tomei mais um longo gole de café, o quinto daquela noite. Com tudo o que estava acontecendo na Ordem ninguém conseguia míseros minutos para descansar. E como se já não bastasse todo o trabalho a ser feito Komui simplesmente sumira. Provavelmente estava na cozinha, conversando com Jerry alguma coisa _muito importante, _na mente deturpada dele, claro.

E a sala do Supervisor continuava uma bagunça, milhares de folhas jogadas pelo chão como se fossem tapete. E nós passamos tanto tempo trabalhando naqueles relatórios, que desperdício de tempo! Eu me pergunto se a Central sente falta desse monte de papelada ou simplesmente resolveram ignorar o Supervisor. A segunda opção, com certeza.

O Supervisor entrou na sala como se não tivesse nada errado. E aquele monte de papéis espalhados pelo chão não eram nada errado, nada mesmo. Sinceramente, ás vezes eu me pergunto se Levier estava bêbado quando admitiu o Komui como Supervisor.

"Supervisor, o senhor tem..."

"LENALEEE!" Ah não, ataques histéricos a essa hora da madrugada não. "Reever você viu a Lenalee? Meu café acabou."

"Supervisor, é madrugada, ela está dormindo." Com certeza Komui tinha ficado tanto tempo conversando com o Jerry que nem notara o tempo passando. Isso acontecia com muita freqüência. Muita mesmo. "E o meu café também acabou."

"Então não se preocupe, eu vou ali na cozinha pegar um pouco e..."

"Nem pensar!" Certo, eu exagerei um pouco. Mas aquela bagunça – e a falta de café – me irritaram profundamente. "Você vai se sentar e começar a assinar relatórios, pode começar por esses aqui." E coloquei uma pilha de documentos na mesa totalmente bagunçada do Supervisor.

"Mas Reever, eu vou passar séculos assinando esses papéis!" Ele reclamou.

"Não vai se começar agora. Então, por favor, Supervisor, faça o seu trabalho pelo menos uma vez nesse ano! Enquanto isso eu vou arrumar esses papéis." Falei enquanto me abaixava para começar a pegar os papéis jogados no chão. Seria um trabalho enorme separar os que ainda podiam ser aproveitados dos que tinham pegadas.

Silêncio. Levantei os olhos do meu trabalho para verificar se o Supervisor não estava brincando. Pelo menos dessa vez ele estava trabalhando, lendo atentamente um relatório. Olhei para o chão, esperando sinceramente que ninguém da Central ou de qualquer outra Sucursal chegasse até que eu arrumasse aquela sala, o que poderia demorar dias. Como Komui podia se chamar de Supervisor trabalhando numa bagunça como aquela?

* * *

Horas depois meu trabalho estava finalmente concluído. Documentos separados e arrumados em grandes pilhas. Os importantes, os não tão importantes e os "porque o Johnny escreveu isso?", todos totalmente arrumados, esperando para passar pelas mãos do Supervisor. Depois disso eu precisava de café, muito café, um bom banho e estaria pronto para voltar ao trabalho.

"E então Supervisor, assinou todos os relatórios?"

"Café... Eu preciso de café..." Ele repetia, parecendo estar em um transe. É claro que eu sempre soube que café é algo extremamente importante, tanto para o Supervisor quanto para o resto do grupo, afinal quem agüentaria um trabalho como o nosso sem cafeína alimentando o cérebro? Mas eu também sabia que cafeína vicia, e o vício pode levar uma pessoa a bem... Ser como o Supervisor. "Eu preciso de café."

"Supervisor, tudo bem?" Perguntei me levantando, tomando o cuidado de não desarrumar nenhuma pilha de papéis. "Eu vou buscar uma xícara na cozinha e..."

"Reever" Ele se levantou, me olhando de um jeito um tanto quanto peculiar, até para o Supervisor "Você cheira a café."

"Obrigado. Eu acho." Murmurei. Isso era um elogio? "Agora eu vou buscar uma xícara para o senhor, continue assinando os relatórios enquanto isso, está bem?"

Eu não sei por que, mas eu realmente esperei que ele se virasse – quando foi que ele saiu detrás da mesa? -, voltasse para sua confortável cadeira e continuasse a ler os documentos. Não foi bem isso que aconteceu. Komui continuou avançando na minha direção, aquele brilho estranho nos olhos. Eu só precisava chegar até a porta e tudo ficaria bem.

"E eu _amo _café." Ele disse antes de saltar na minha direção, me derrubando em cima dos papéis que eu tinha arrumado com tanto capricho. Claro que depois da dor de bater com a cabeça no tapete – porque sim, a sala realmente tinha um tapete de verdade - e da raiva de ver meu trabalho de horas ser desmanchado em um segundo eu quis dizer alguma coisa. E eu _tentei _dizer alguma coisa. Sim, tentei, porque no momento em que eu abri a boca para falar alguma coisa Komui me beijou. _Me beijou. _Acho que era o efeito da cafeína, ou nesse caso a falta dela.

Foi um tanto quanto desconcertante ser beijado pelo próprio superior, mas não foi ruim. Não foi mesmo. E o beijo tinha gosto de café. Não tenho certeza se realmente tinha ou se foi a minha imaginação me pregando uma peça.

Depois de três beijos eu achei que o Supervisor iria se levantar e fazer uma daquelas cenas ridículas de gritar que tinha muito trabalho, queria ver a Lenalee ou que _precisava de mais café. _O interessante é que eu estava errado, totalmente errado. Foi só quando ele começou a tirar o meu jaleco e abrir a minha camisa que eu percebi a gravidade da situação. Mas já era tarde, muito tarde.

* * *

"Uau, passou um furacão por aqui?!" Johnny perguntou vendo as milhares folhas de papel espalhadas pelo chão (e sofá, mesa e vários outros lugares) da sala do Supervisor.

"Ei, vocês viram o Reever? Ele sumiu!"

"Ele passou por mim hoje de manhã, disse alguma coisa sobre tomar café, não entendi direito." E dizendo isso Johnny começou a recolher as folhas espalhadas pelo chão. Como Reever trabalhara a noite inteira ali sem nem ao menos arrumar um pouco aquela bagunça? Provavelmente ele estava passando tempo demais com o supervisor.

* * *

**N/A: **Amo o Reever, amo o Komui. Amo o Reever com o Komui. E acima de tudo amo café. O final ficou chato, eu sei, mas me dêem um desconto, okay? Faz tempo que eu não escrevo. E só pra constar: Hoshino maldita, como para o mangá naquela parte? Estou revoltada. Deme-chan, se ler isso me responda: O que você quer de presente de aniversário?

Set: Outono

Tema: 21 – Folhas


End file.
